La Pesadilla de Shirou
by Jaakuna Sakkako
Summary: Shirou Fubuki ha estado teniendo una pesadilla recurrente que no le deja dormir y será el trabajo de su hermano Atsuya el ayudarle a conciliar el sueño. Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Shonen Ai e Incesto.


_Hola a todos y todas las personas que vienen a leer fanfics a este humilde lugar. Este será el primer fic que subo a esta cuenta y espero lo disfruten. Esta historia en especial la hice como regalo de cumpleaños a mi querida amiga **Chao Ling-Yin** que también es una escritora de fanfics de Inazuma Eleven a quien admiro mucho y con la cual tengo una reciente amistad. Le hice este fic porque se lo ofrecí y ella me pidió la pareja de los gemelos Fubuki. El fic lo planeé en menos de cinco minutos y me costó escribirlo un día completo, por lo mismo espero que mi esfuerzo sea tambien del agrado de ustedes como lo fue para mi amiga. ;D_

_Como bien leyeron en el summary, este fic contiene shonen ai (romance entre chicos) y por ende también es incestuoso ya que estamos hablando de romance entre hermanos. Así que si eres del tipo de personas que no soporta esto cierra este fic de inmediato que no me haré responsable de lo que le suceda a tu estómago. En cambio, si te encanta leer fics de este tipo o simplemente te fascinan tanto los gemelos Fubuki que quieres verlos más románticos entonces dejade ver estas notas y comienza a leer de una vez. xD  
_

_**Disclaimers:** Todo lo relacionado con Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5, porque si fuera mío tendría muchas parejas incestuosas y ni los gemelos Fubuki se salvarían. (Al igual que en esta Historia)_

**La Pesadilla de Shirou**

Eran las 3:00 AM y todo era silencio en el hogar Fubuki. Los padres dormían plácidamente en su habitación donde los sonoros ronquidos del padre podían escucharse. En tanto, en la habitación de al lado, dormían sus dos hijos gemelos: Shirou y Atsuya. Aquella noche pudo haber sido tranquila como cualquier otra, sin embargo, y algo que no sabían los padres, es que al menos las últimas noches el gemelo mayor no había podido dormir bien; durante casi toda la semana se había despertado a altas horas de la madrugada debido a una pesadilla recurrente. Y tal parecía que esa noche tampoco sería la excepción.

**-¡AAAAAHHHHH!-** despertó Shirou sobresaltado mientras trataba de controlar la respiración que se le había alterado.  
**-¿Otra vez el mismo sueño?-** se quejó su hermano desde su cama**-. Ojalá tuviera el sueño más pesado, mira que tu pesadilla ya lleva seis noches levantándome-** bostezó fastidiado.  
**-Lo… Lo siento Atsuya-** se disculpó tan rápido como pudo el de cabellos claros.  
**-¡Ya van seis veces Shirou!. ¡Seis noches!-** le recordó denotando que estaba molesto**-. Al menos por una vez trata de no despertarme, si no duermo bien no estaré en óptimas condiciones para el partido que tendremos en unas horas.  
-Di… disculpa-** se volvió a excusar.  
**-¡Deja de disculparte y duérmete de una vez!. ¡Hay que descansar!-** le regañó para luego voltearse y tratar de conciliar el sueño.  
**-Sí, tienes… razón- **le dijo mientras volvía a acomodarse en su cama**-. Buenas noches-** le deseó.

Pasaron unos minutos y todo parecía volver a estar tranquilo, claro si no se contaba el incesante ruido que Shirou hacía al moverse una y otra vez en la cama para tratar de volver a dormirse lo cual sólo lograba contribuir a que Atsuya no pudiera ni pegar un ojo.

_**-¿Por qué tengo que tener el sueño tan ligero?-**_ se maldecía mentalmente tratando de controlar su paciencia aunque su hermano gemelo no le ayudaba para nada de tanto revolverse en la cama**-. ¿TE QUIERES DORMIR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ?-** le gritó por lo bajo para no hacer mucho ruido.  
**-No… No quiero dormir-** le escuchó decir a su hermano mayor**-. Me da miedo…-** sollozó y el menor sólo se sentó en su cama suspirando desganado.  
**-¡Ya madura Shirou!. ¡Sólo es un sueño!-** le regañaba tratando de sonar amable.  
**-Pero… lo siento tan real…-** seguía diciendo el de cabello claro con una voz que denotaba su esfuerzo por no ponerse a llorar en ese instante.  
**-¡Por Dios!. A veces me pregunto si en verdad eres el hermano mayor en esta familia-** gruñó por lo bajo para luego levantarse y caminar hasta la cama donde dormía su hermano, tomarlo del cuello del pijama y empezar a arrastrarlo fuera de su cama.  
**-¡Atsuya, espera!. ¿Qué haces?-** reclamaba algo anonadado por aquella forma de actuar de su hermano. No obstante todo quedó claro cuando el menor lo recostó en su cama y posteriormente él se acostó a su lado**-. ¿Por qué me trajiste a tu cama?-** le preguntó en un tono confuso.  
**-Porque la tuya es incómoda-** le dijo como si esa fuera la respuesta para todas las dudas**-. Si debo quedarme contigo para que te duermas prefiero que sea en mi cama.  
-Está bien- **dijo en un tono que pareció sonar a incredulidad.  
**-Y ahora duérmete-** le ordenó mientras se volteaba para quedar de espaldas a Shirou**-. Buenas noches.  
-Buenas noches-** le volvió a desear.

Trató de cerrar los ojos una vez más pero no podía. Estaba seguro que de hacerlo volvería a tener esa pesadilla de nuevo y ni siquiera Atsuya podría salvarlo. No importaba si sólo era un sueño recurrente, lo extraño es que lo sentía tan real que estaba seguro de estarlo viviendo cada vez que se dormía y también estaba seguro que algún día no podría despertar para escapar y se quedaría encerrado en esa pesadilla para siempre. Sin poder aguantarlo más se quebró y comenzó a llorar sin poder evitar que sus sollozos fueran escuchados por su hermano quién volvía a maldecirse mentalmente por tener el sueño tan ligero.

**-¿Y ahora qué?-** se quejó al tiempo que se volteaba en la almohada para quedar cara a cara con su hermano mayor**-. ¿No vas a darme tregua, cierto?-** le preguntó con voz resignada.  
**-Atsuya, yo…-** el de cabello claro no hallaba las palabras para disculparse apropiadamente.  
**-¡Ay Shirou!. ¿De verdad eres el hermano mayor?-** le cuestionó con sorna pero sólo obtuvo como respuesta unas reprimidas lágrimas que bajaron por las mejillas de su hermano hasta perderse en la almohada. Al ver aquel rostro tan acongojado en la oscuridad el corazón del delantero se compadeció, en el fondo nunca había sido su intención llegar al punto de hacerlo llorar así que para tratar de calmarlo se abrazó a él para contenerlo y brindarle un poco de su calor y hacerlo sentir mejor**-. Tranquilo-** le susurró al tiempo que colocaba su cabeza sobre la de su hermano mayor**-. Sólo es un sueño. Los sueños no pueden hacerte daño-** le decía calmadamente para tratar de relajarlo.  
**-Pero… se siente demasiado real-** le rebatía el mayor aferrándose a su regazo.  
**-Dime, Shirou. ¿Qué has soñado en estas últimas noches?-** le preguntó finalmente y es que después de haber sido despertado seis noches seguidas ya era imposible no sentir curiosidad por lo que trataba esa pesadilla.  
**-Es una avalancha-** susurró.  
**-¿Una avalancha?-** repitió el menor.  
**-No he parado de soñar que una avalancha se me viene encima y luego…-** decía en voz nerviosa pero pronto se calló.  
**-¿Y luego…?- **le alentó a seguir el pelirosado para que siguiera hablando.  
**-Y luego… tú…-** hizo una pausa después de eso, Atsuya le puso un poco más de atención ahora que sabía que él aparecía en el sueño, pero como su hermano se quedaba callado nuevamente…  
**-¿Yo qué…?-** le volvió a alentar aunque esta vez motivado por la curiosidad de saber por qué aparecía en el sueño del mayor.  
**-Te veo aplastado por la nieve… y no te mueves-** susurraba como si le aterrorizara recordar aquello**-. Entonces yo empiezo a llamarte, pero tú… nunca despiertas-** sollozó ocultando su triste rostro en el pecho de Atsuya.

Al escuchar aquello, el menor apretó sólo un poco más el abrazo para brindarle un poco de confort y transmitirle su calor.

**-Sólo es un sueño, Shirou-** le susurró tratando de convencerlo**-. Sólo siénteme: Estoy bien y aquí contigo.  
-Atsuya…-** susurró el de cabello claro mientras alejaba un poco el rostro de aquel regazo para mirar al pelirosado directamente a los ojos**-… no quiero… que te pase nada malo-** le expresó su deseo tratando de contener las lágrimas que reclamaban por salir.  
**-Tonto, no me pasará nada-** le sonrió con seguridad**-. Además con lo torpe que eres es mucho más probable que te pase algo a ti primero que a mí- **y diciendo aquello le secó las lágrimas que tenía en el borde de los ojos con los pulgares.  
**-Pero… ¿Y si de verdad te llegara a pasar algo?-** le cuestionó preocupado.  
**-Jajaja, tranquilo-** se rio, le divertía que su hermano mayor se inquietara tanto por él**-. No te preocupes, no va a pasarme nada-** le aseguró pero la cara desconfiada que le dedicó Shirou lo dejó un poco atónito**-. ¿Es en serio?. ¿De verdad crees que va a pasarme algo?-** le preguntó un poco molesto de imaginar que la respuesta sería afirmativa con toda seguridad.  
**-¿Y si de verdad pasara y nunca más te vuelvo a ver?-** decía preocupado.  
**-Bueno…-** el menor se tomó su tiempo para buscar las palabras que quería decir, sin embargo se sonrojó al darse cuenta que eran demasiado cursis como para expresarlas en voz alta, pero si no había otra manera de relajar a su hermano para que se durmiera tendría que decirlo**-… Shirou, yo… sin importar lo que nos pueda ocurrir en el futuro, hallaré la forma de estar contigo para siempre.  
-¿Y cómo lo harías?-** le cuestionó confuso.  
**-Entraría en tu corazón-** le dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo hacer aquello, Shirou sólo lo miró como quién mira a un loco.  
**-¿Qué estás diciendo?-** le cuestionó confuso.  
**-Lo que escuchaste. ¿No te parece buena idea?-** le sonrió Atsuya**-. Así, si estoy en tu corazón siempre estaría contigo. Estaría dentro de ti y saldría para ayudarte siempre que me necesites-** le aseguró pareciendo muy seguro de sus palabras. De pronto, el de cabello claro comenzó a reír con mesura cosa que molestó un poco a su hermano**-. ¿No me crees cierto?-** regañó por lo bajo.  
**-Suena bien- **admitió el mayor dejando de reírse y mirar un poco más relajado a su hermano**-. Me gusta la idea, aunque sinceramente no sé cómo lo harías para entrar en mi corazón-** le agregó y luego, para su sorpresa, las manos del pelirosado se apoyaron en sus mejillas**-. ¿A… Atsuya?-** preguntó confuso.  
**-Lo primero que haría sería tomarte el rostro-** le dijo tomándole con firmeza para luego mirarle fijamente**-. Lo segundo que haría es mirarte directamente a los ojos…-** entonces empezó a acercar su rostro al del mayor**- y por último…-** dejó hasta ahí las palabras mientras cerraba los ojos y reposaba sus labios sobre los de su hermano en un pequeño beso.

Shirou se sorprendió ante el contacto sin poder evitar abrir los ojos de la sorpresa por aquel movimiento tan inesperado. Aquel beso no duró más de cinco segundos, pero fue el tiempo suficiente como para dejarlecon la cabeza dando vueltas.

**-¿Atsuya?-** dijo apenas con la cara tan sonrojada como la tenía su hermano también.  
**-Y, desde ahora en adelante, estaré en tu corazón por siempre-** le susurró con seguridad arreglándole un mechón de cabello que se le había caído por la cara.

Entonces, fue el turno de Atsuya para sorprenderse, porque el de cabello claro se lanzó a su boca para robarle un beso que fue más largo que el anterior y que ambos acabaron disfrutando.

**-¿Y eso?-** preguntó un sonrojado Atsuya en cuanto se separaron.  
**-Quería asegurarme… que tú también me tuvieras en tu corazón-** le susurró tímidamente.  
**-Si serás…-** decía divertido el pelirosado para luego abrazar a su hermano gemelo**-. Sabes que lo que te dije es una tontería-** le recordó.  
**-Aun así, si fuera la tontería más grande del mundo, desearía que se hiciera realidad-** deseó Shirou.  
**-Ya es una realidad-** le susurró el menor para luego volver a unir sus labios con su gemelo una vez más**-. Siempre estaré en tu corazón, Shirou-** le aseguró apenas se separaron.

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que recordó de él antes de poder conciliar el sueño. Y sólo unas cuantas horas más tarde, cuando iban de camino a casa en el auto juntos a sus padres después de un partido del cual su hermano y él salieron victoriosos…

La pesadilla de Shirou se hizo realidad.

* * *

_¿Y qué les ha parecido esta historia querido público?. ¿Linda?. ¿Pésima?. ¿Se me vienen tomates podridos encima? UXD_

_Debo decir que cuando me pidieron hacer este fic, lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue en darle un sentido de por qué Atsuya estaba dentro de Shirou. La verdad es que desde que veo Inazuma Eleven ha sido realmente un comedero de cabeza para mí porque Level-5 le da la lógica a que está allí para cuidar a su hermano, pero nunca explica o muestra algo en concreto que haya pasado para que eso sucediera y lo primero que imaginé para responder a esa duda era que Atsuya había encontrado alguna manera para entrar al corazón de Shirou y me pareció muy tierna esta forma que les he relatado._

_Y no digan que no suena lógico para todas las cosas que suceden y pueden suceder en el mundo de Inazuma Eleven, porque si Endou puede rescatar a sus compañeros del poder del meteorito Aliea parando un gol... ¿Por qué entonces Atsuya no puede entrar en Shirou a través de un tierno beso entre hermanos? UxD_

_Una de las cosas que me han costado comprender en este anime/juegazo es que lógico es simplemente lo ilógico. n_nU_

_Ahora los invito a que me dejen reviews para saber si les ha gustado esta historia y ver si me animo a seguir haciendo fics de Inazuma Eleven._

_¡Nos veremos en otro fic!_


End file.
